


Assimilation

by moonorchiids



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Help, Just read, What Have I Done, shitpost, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonorchiids/pseuds/moonorchiids
Summary: Tord asks about Tom's eyes. Then shit went down.(alt title: Lame shitpost)
Kudos: 4





	Assimilation

We won't pretend that I had much of a reason ready for why Tord's here. Like, I don't. Get off my back. But he's still a dickhead.

So basically Tord was rambling about dumb shit, like pissing in a hot topic while in a Shadow the Hedgehog fursuit. Tom was not listening, probably because of how gay he is for him, and also, he didn't care about Tord's blood fetish, which is probably why Tord loved pissing so much considering his piss was 69% + 41% blood.

"Then I pissed on the managHey, why are your eyes black?"

"Well you se-"

[WRITING MISSING]

Tords eyes are black now.

It's time for him to assimilate humanity.

Tord went to Hot Topic, the one he pissed on.

He T posed and then th

[WRITING MISSING]

Matt and Edd were in that Hot Topic. The entire Hot Topic's eyes were pitch black.

Oh god oh fu-

Tom said "lame" because now his cool eyes are significantly less cool, hence why he fucking hates Tord. God fucking damn it. Fuck you Tord.

Tom then watched everyone else leave Hot Topic to A S S I M I L A T E the rest of humanity, which was really lame.

He grabbed a shotgun from his left pocket. How? No.

He levitated outside, but then he witnessed tha-

[WRITING MISSING]

He fucking murdered Tord and Matt because he "hated" Tord, and Matt was just really annoying. "Lame." He said while Edd started screaming. He spared Edd though since he was neither frustrated in several ways or plain annoyed by him.

Matt ascended reality, but Tord is still dead.

He killed a lot of others too, but who on earth cares? Literally all of Canada has been replaced by a crater, but actually shut up.

This is the dumbest assimilation plot ever.


End file.
